Waiting for Tonight
by ALCzysz17
Summary: Request from Lil Enchantress. Sakura has met the man of her dreams, but after he leaves for college everything changes. Now Sakura remembers everything about him and finds that she might not be able to let him go, and he might not be able to let her go.DS


**I don't own Naruto…fuck….ah well I got my idea's to own…hehehehe**

**This is a very special oneshot, songfic for a very special reviewer of mine and great friend!! I can always count on her to review my stories when no one else does…well including my best friend, only difference is this oneshot is for someone I never meant outside this site…and my best friend I see everyday in 1st, 2nd, and lunch at school…hehehe…**

**Anywho this is for you Lil Enchantress hope you like it!!**

**Okay so the deal was I have to do a Deidara/Sakura oneshot for her…sigh kind of hard pairing…but I can do it!! Most definitely!! **

**The hard thing is…Deidara might hate Sakura for killing Sasori so doing the oneshot in their day of time would…be very difficult and unrealistic…so I had nothing to do but do an AU…but it will be a fucking fantastic AU!! So please enjoy!!**

**I don't own the song Waiting for tonight by Jennifer Lopez…**

* * *

**Waiting for Tonight**

Sakura typed quickly on her computer. She was chatting with her friend, Ino on aim. Though she seemed happy by the soft smile on her face, she was really hurting inside. This was her last year of high school. After this it was all college. Sakura didn't want it to end. Ino was going to a fashion school in France, Naruto was going to school near by with his basketball scholarship, Sasuke was going to a school all the way in North Dakota, and Hinata was going to a school in Japan. Kiba and Shino were going to schools in New York, and Shikamaru and Chouji were waiting a year before going to college. As for Sakura…She was still thinking about what she was gonna do. She had no idea what it was that she wanted to be.

There were so many things to choose from, but her family didn't have the money for her to go for one course to realize she doesn't want to do whatever career the course was for. It would just be a waste of money. Sakura thought about waiting like Shika and Chouji, but they already knew what they were doing she did not. Sakura typed some more before saying goodbye to her best friend and signing out. She sighed distainedly before walking to her bed. She collapsed on it her head near the window. The wind blew through it blowing her hair around. Her mind was in total chaos, what her future would be, who she would be with, how many children she would have, or even if she would still be talking to her friends now? It killed her so badly, she didn't want life to move on, she wanted it to stay right where it was, no moving; nothing.

Sakura sighed as her thoughts moved to him. Oh yes, him. She could never forget on him. Him being Deidara who graduated three years ahead of her when she was in 10th grade. He was the hottest guy she ever laid her eyes on. Though he seemed a little feminine to her with his long blond hair, he was still hott. And at the time she was a 9th grader he was all hers…

**Like a movie scene  
In the sweetest dreams  
Have pictured us together**

He meant her when some bullies were trying to do a 'Freshmen Friday' to her by dumping her into a garbage can. Luckily for Sakura, Deidara came by with his friend, Sasori. They saw what was about to happen and saved her by beating the guys up. Sakura remembered being so embarrassed about it all, she did after all have a banana peel on her head. She remembered the beautiful smile he gave her as he kneeled down and took the banana peel off her head. Though it probably didn't look like the right moment being they were in an alley with trash all around, he told her she had the most beautiful sea green eyes he ever seen.

Sakura still blushed thinking about what he said. After the incident she started seeing him all around the school, always bumping into him, almost literally. During those times he would talk to her, make a joke to make her laugh. He said her laughter was sweet and like a melody. Sakura said her voice reminded her of nails on a chalk board, though he didn't believe her they both laughed together. Because of him, she found that she was getting over her old crush, Sasuke…and maybe was beginning to like Deidara. Too bad he already had a girlfriend at the time.

From the looks of her, she seemed like a slut, not only that but a bitch as well. Her name was Tayuya and when ever she caught Deidara talking to her, she would when he wasn't around threaten Sakura to stay away from him. Sakura would ignore whatever she said and always talk to Deidara whenever she could. Tayuya proved to not just talk, she walked as well. A horrible day it was at school when Tayuya punched Sakura square in the face. But hey, because of that she meant her friend, Temari who beat the shit out of Tayuya for as she said 'picking on people who hadn't done shit to ya.' Though it might have been the most terrible day of her life, Deidara made it better by visiting her in the nurse's office.

He told her that he broke up with Tayuya, too jealous for him as he said. Sakura replied by saying, 'No kidding' as she rubbed her sore cheek. They laughed a little before he had to leave to class. Ever since then they were always together, inseparable as Ino said. There was a night though when he was in 12th grade and Sakura in 10th when he asked her to go with him somewhere. At this point in time they were basically best friends though Sakura felt more for him she didn't want to scare him away like she did with Sasuke by telling him she had a crush on him. Either way she agreed to meet him at a beach near their town.

**Now to feel your lips  
On my fingertips  
I have to say is even better  
Then I ever thought it could possibly be**

Sakura remembered the walk there; it was a beautiful night the moon shining over head and the stars littering the sky. It was a night she would never forget. The sand was cold but soft against her bare feet. Her white sundress flowed with the wind as she made her way towards the water. He said he would meet her here around midnight right at the water. So Sakura waited, she didn't bring a watch so she had no tell of what time it was. But she didn't need it when she felt hands cover her shoulders. Sakura turned her head to him with a light smile.

"Bout time you got here, I thought you wouldn't show." Sakura admitted as Deidara stood behind her looking up at the moon. It shined on the sand and ocean making it shimmer. It was beautiful.

"Yeah…sorry I had something to take care of." Deidara looked down to Sakura smiling at her as she looked up at the moon, it looked so much bigger out here than it usually does when she was inside. Deidara mumbled to himself.

"Beautiful…" Sakura glanced to him in the corner of her eyes with a nod.

"Yeah the moon is…." Deidara then laughed lightly. Sakura gave him a perplex look turning completely around to look at him. She raised an eyebrow as he laughed some more. His eyes then opened shining within the bright full moon light.

"I wasn't talking about the moon…I was talking about you…." Sakura seemed in disbelief about it all. She shook her head turning away from him and walking along the shore line of the ocean. Deidara frowned and followed suit. He came up beside her and looked to her face. It reflected complications and hurt. He didn't completely understand why so he asked.

"Sakura…Did I do something to hurt you? Yeah…" Sakura shook her head turning away from him.

**It's perfect, it's passion, it's setting me free  
From all of my sadness  
The tears that I've cried  
I have spent all of my life**

Sakura felt her tears prickle her eyes. She shouldn't cry it was stupid to cry about this. It just felt so strange to have someone like Deidara say that to her with his heart being heard through his words. It was always something she wished Sasuke would say to her one day…but that day never came because he never cared for her that way as it seems Deidara has. He was so sincere and sweet, something Sasuke could never be…Something she had always wanted from any boy she crushed on. Here he was right there aside her and all she can do is cry from sadness and joy that all of her wait has finally been rewarded but still sad to think it might not be true.

Her feelings were so conflicting, confusing her in every way. What if it was a lie? Did he really mean what he said? Did he ever mean what he ever said? Sakura gasped for air as more tears rolled down her cheeks. This was so dumb! So stupid! Why was she doing this to herself, she was only making herself cry only hurting herself. Her mind was in constant confusion, and bitter hate with pain from so many rejections that affected her.

Deidara frowned; he didn't completely understand why she was acting this way. But he knew it had to do with a certain Uchiha. He wasn't stupid he knew of Sasuke, he was after all Itachi, Sasuke's brothers' friend to begin with. He felt bad for the girl, but it wasn't pity that made him fall for her. Sakura was innocent, in the sense that she barely understood what went on sometimes. She wasn't naïve, but she was very innocent to it. This little factor only drove him to want to get to know her, find what makes her delicate mind work. With his heart moving his body.

Deidara placed his hand gently, holding Sakura's drifting hand gingerly. She looked to him before trying to pull away but he would have none of that.

"I…don't exactly know why you are upset…but I am here, yeah…I'll always be here Sakura for you and you alone…" Sakura turned to him at that moment. He smiled brightly to her with softness in his eyes. He could be so aggressive, but at times so gentle and caring. Sakura held her breath not knowing what to say. It felt so much like a fairy tale really. The handsome prince meeting the girl at the shore, hoping to have her hand in marriage, and then they live happily ever after once she said, 'yes' and a few kisses later. But this was no fairy tale, it was reality and there was a chance that…it could all just be destroyed as well as happen.

"I…Deidara why did you ask me here?" Sakura pulled away from his hand and felt her feet land right into the rushing waves of water. It was cold, but felt great during such a hot night. Deidara looked down for a second thinking through what he was to say to this. He then meant Sakura's eyes with a playful intent appearing within them.

"I thought we could…" He shrugged drawing near to her. Sakura not understanding took a nervous step back; he only kept coming his face glowing in the moon light. "Take a swim." He finished before pouncing on to Sakura. She yelled out as they both went down. Deidara laughed as the cold water rushed to catch their falling bodies. As soon as the cold water engulfed her body, Sakura felt a scream escape her lips as her body became cold rather quickly.

Sakura jumped up only to be brought back down by Deidara who was laughing happily. She was so mad at him she could just slap the living shit out of the blond man, but the moment she took a look into his eyes she just couldn't go through with her little plan. Not only did he look handsome, he looked so cute with his hair all wet and mussed around his head. That playful grin taking over his face, Sakura soon found herself laughing as well. She then took a dive towards him getting their bodies wet again.

There you could see them both splashing in the water jumping around with laughter, it was truly a sight to see. Sakura spun around in the water her white dress flinging water all around. Deidara watched in fascination as she twirled around and around. Her dress clung to her body near her chest and waist but came out as it moved down her hips and legs. The dress by no means revealed anything, though he would have liked a little look at this dancing angel it was only appropriate that she wore a sundress that didn't show beyond what you saw.

He then couldn't take anymore and broke the moment with tackling her back to the ground only this time more near the shore. Sakura laughed loudly as she landed none too gracefully on the shore of the ocean, she didn't really care that she hit the ground rather hard all she cared about was the man on top of her looking her straight in the eyes. His grin was still there, though it was faultering to a rather lustful smirk. He leaned in closely examining her face and hair.

"Do you know what I saw that night when Sasori and I saved you from a dump in the trash can? Yeah…" Sakura shook her head thinking about it.

"A sad pathetic little freshmen with a banana on her head." Deidara laughed quietly shaking his head a little.

"No…that was my second thought."

"Hey!" Sakura slapped his arm but still smiled towards him. Everytime he saw that smile appear on her face he felt everything bad that ever happened to him fly away for the night, leave him if only for a while so he could enjoy his life the way it should be. He then leaned down closer his lips heating up her right ear.

"I thought….What a beautiful girl, with such innocent pretty green eyes and a very stunning face…I swear that day I saved an angel, not a little freshmen with a banana on her head…" Deidara whispered sweetly into her ear before kissing right below it. Sakura closed her eyes with a soft sigh as he kissed down her neck. His lips grazing over her sensitive skin giving a little suck here and there. He then kissed under her chin before catching it in a small kiss. He then breathed over her. His lips coming closer.

**Waiting for tonight, oh  
When you would be here in my arms  
Waiting for tonight, oh  
I've dreamed of this love for so long  
Waiting for tonight**

Sakura felt smooth lips lightly brush against her own. He came back for another sweep and then put more pressure on her lips. At first it was just a sweet kiss Deidara just placing his lips against hers without movement but soon enough he moved his mouth on hers. He cocked his head to the side deepen the kiss as it became more passionate. Sakura moaned lightly within the kiss her right hand moved up his left arm that helped hold his body from crushing her own. She moved her hand up his arm, shoulder then touched his neck before landing on his cheek.

She pushed up against his lips gaining more pressure as the kiss grew more hungry. It was very intense; all her senses were off the charts. She didn't seem to realize that she was in cold water; she didn't see that her body was growing cold; she didn't notice anything around her but Deidara. His lips mushing up on hers. Trying to suck her soul through her lips. Her left hand pushed away his long hair trying to keep it out of the way.

Deidara pulled away from Sakura to gain there breathes, but it didn't stop her. As soon as he pulled away she was kissing down his chin. His skin tasted salty, but she didn't seem to care much for that. It only added to her pleasure as she kissed his soft skin. Moving down to his throat. Sakura had to gasp when she heard a sexy moan come from the very man she was kissing. It was exotic.

Sakura finally pulled back as her mouth literally grabbed for the air and oxygen around her. Their chests were bumping against each others as they breathed for air. Deidara looked down at her with a smile that was all too new to her. It was a smile you could only witness once in a life that and she witnessed it. Keeping that look photographed within her mind to always view. He then sighed giving Sakura one more peck on the lips before standing up. She was a little disappointed because they stopped but also pretty glad being she was now freezing her ass off.

Once they were out of the water Deidara walked Sakura through the beach and towards her house. He stood outside her window as she climbed and slipped through it. She turned to look out the window only to see his face right there. He was a fast climber that was for sure. Their noses brushed as she stared right into his eyes. They hadn't spoken a word since before the whole kissing scene. He looked down but facing her straight in the eyes.

"I never felt what I felt when kissing you…I never new I could feel that way, yeah…I never even thought a little girl like you could bring such happiness to me…I am glad I meant you, I will never regret that…" Sakura felt her eyes water. She was just so happy about this whole thing, about what just happened and what it could mean as well.

**Tender words you say  
Take my breath away  
Love me now, leave me never**

Sakura smiled brightly at his words and kissed him gently. It was quick, but did have a point in it. She pulled away smiling at him.

"Good night Deidara…" He smiled at her with a nod.

"Yeah, good night…blossom…" He then jumped down and was gone. Sakura sighed contentedly closing her eyes and reinacting all that happened in the last hour. It really was a fairy tale, but sadly….it didn't end like one should have….

Sakura rolled on her bed and looked out to the window. They steadily dated. Both enjoyed and loved each others company. Their conversations were always different and never boring, with additional kissing and making out. Sakura felt she was on cloud 9 for the last year of her 10th grade year. Sadly it had to end.

Deidara was graduating that year. It was sad but she was so proud of him making three A's and a B. Plus getting a scholarship to a wonderful college. How could she be selfish and think of how she wanted him to stay here when he had great things in his life…and Sakura knew she would probably not be apart of them.

The moment they called out his name Sakura went screaming and shouting for him. His family she learned abandoned him when he was just 3. A widow took him in and raised him in Germany giving his the cute accent as he moved to the States when he was 12. His mother (as he preferred to call her cause she was more one than his birth mother was) fell right in love with Sakura, she kept telling all her friends how she could see Deidara coming back from college and asking Sakura to marry him. At these times she would blush and say, 'Yeah right, he might meet some hott girl in college and forget all about me.'

Though most of the time this was just things she would say for fun, once she realized that in a month she might never see him again. She started taking it literally. There was a chance he would meet some new girl, a chance that she was went prettier than herself and a chance that Deidara would forget all about her. During these moments was when she was thinking about her life as she laid in bed with him. They actually never gotten that far, but would just sleep together in the same bed. She loved the feel of his arms wrapped securely around her.

Trying to protect her from anything unknown to them. She felt safe, cared for, and most of all, Sakura felt his love her for and her love for him…..

**Found a sacred place  
Lost in your embrace  
I want to stay in this forever**

Sakura stood in front of Deidara's house as he hugged both his parents. His mother was crying her heart out telling him to call at least once a week and visit soon. His father smiled shaking his hand, but didn't make it that far before he was hugging his son. Sakura felt her heart clench at what was being seen before her. It only farther reminded her that he was leaving…not for good as he says, but still he would be gone for quite a bit. Deidara kissed his mother on the cheek before turning to Sakura. He smiled happily carrying the rest of his luggage to his jeep. He pushed it in the back with the rest of his stuff before turning to Sakura.

Deidara's smile soften when his eyes set on her. Sakura came to him but though she was happy for him she just couldn't will herself to smile for him. He noticed this right away and shook his head. His hands engulfed hers and brought them to his lips where he kissed both hands on the palms of them. She blushed lightly but looked away with sadness welling inside herself. He frowned slightly dropping one hand and lightly grabbing her chin and turning her towards him. He sighed when he recognized the look in her eyes.

"Sakura, we talked about this remember, yeah. I am only going away for college I will not meet some girl and even if I did, she would never be as great as you are…" Sakura felt tears rolled down her cheeks hearing this. He was so sweet, but her mind just wouldn't let go the fact that he could just forget about her so easily.

"I know…" Deidara wiped a tear away with his thumb.

"And you know that I would never forget about you, yeah. You made my last two years of high school amazing and wonderful. We'll always have that night, so just keep that in you're heart….I'll come back for you…promise." Deidara leaned down as Sakura leaned up to him. Their lips meant in a sweet, soft kiss. It was smooth and slow with so much passion of love that Sakura could tell he meant every word he said. After about a minute he pulled away from her with a sad smile.

"I'll see you this Christmas, yeah?" Sakura nodded finally smiling happily. It brought back the happy smile Deidara held before on his face again. He kissed her on the forehead one last time before getting in his vehicle. His mother and father stood on both sides of Sakura. His mother hugging her in which Sakura returned it. They waved good-bye to Deidara and soon he was just a speck and then out of sight, but never out of mind….

Sakura remembered all too well that he kept his promise and came back during Christmas. They spent so much time together and not once had they gotten sick of each others company. It was wonderful and peaceful, but soon sad when he left. After that Sakura kept him in her mind, but stuck closely to her work at school. She was planning on going to college for what she wasn't quite sure, but she knew she would be going to college.

Deidara use to call all the time, sometimes Sakura would actually get annoyed because he called a little too much, but after her birthday which he came back for a week before leaving, things started to change. First his calls started coming in later and later, he seemed more stressed and yelled out at her a few times. She understood how stressful he was so didn't hold it against him when he yelled out. Soon enough though he would end up calling about once a week, but that moved to once a month.

Sakura called Deidara of course, but half the time he was busy, partying, or just not around. His roommate, Tobi who she found to be the major party dude at his college would always pick up the phone and tell her those things. It was getting harder and harder for her to try and understand why he was dropping her for everything else. Sakura wasn't saying she was the most important person in his life…but she should at least be near the top of the list. He was on hers.

During the summer before Sakura was to ascend to her Senior year she got to see Deidara. But he was completely different, he was smoking for one thing, and he just didn't act himself. When it was her mothers' birthday night he came over drunk off his ass. Sakura yelled at him tried to get through to him, but he just wouldn't listen. His mind was corrupted from his college life. She found from his mother that he was failing classes, never coming to them at all, and actually cussed her out. Deidara loves his mother to death and had never mentioned a curse word in front of her, or hardly at all as Sakura thought about it.

**I think of the days when the sun used to set  
On my empty heart, all alone in my bed  
Tossing and turning  
Emotions were strong  
I knew I had to hold on**

It was getting worse and even worse than that. As of now Deidara didn't call period, and he never came to visit at Christmas that year. Sakura was torn by these events. She usually found herself lying in bed crying. Holding her blanket around her while she let out all her pain and suffering.

She tossed and turned at night when her dreams became nightmares of Deidara. Sakura loved him, she still does but he hadn't called in about 4 months now. It was killing her on the inside. What was she to do now? Last she heard from his parents was that he was going to reformer classes for him to get over his habits. Sakura teared up remembering all this. Her stomach grimaced in pain and curled into a knot. Everyday she would slowly get over him, but she knew somewhere in her heart that she could never get over him.

The reason was because her mind would remember that night. All she could ever think of was that night when everything started. That night when her life became like a dream, it felt so unreal but at the same time very much real. Sakura really could tell anyone of how she felt. She tried explaining it to Ino when she told her about Deidara not calling back and all the bad things he was doing.

"Honestly Sakura, I'm you're best friend! He made his decision now you have to make you'res!" Sakura nodded numbly she wasn't very much listening right now. Ino saw this and sighed. She knew her best friend fell hard for this guy, but not that hard.

"Look….I didn't mean it like that…Its just I can't stand seeing you so hurt because of his actions." Sakura felt tears rolled out of her eyes and down her cheeks. She pulled Ino into a hug while crying on her shoulder. Ino held on to Sakura just as tightly looking over at Naruto who apparently walked in when they were talking. He seemed sad for Sakura but there was also anger for having her be treated like that.

"I…I love him Ino…I truly love him…" Sakura mumbled out shaking as more tears took over her body. Ino shushed her rubbing her hand up and down her back to relax the smaller girl.

"Don't worry…you're very lucky to know that…hopefully he does as well…" Naruto left then and Ino was left alone with a crying Sakura….

Sakura sighed remembering that day. Ino stayed over that night with her just to make sure she was alright. It was right now killing Sakura to know that Ino was going to a school so far away from herself, though she still hadn't a clue what she was going to do. Life just changed so rapidly. After that night it was like a whirlwind came through stirring everything up making things that were once good, bad and once bad, good. Though now most of the pressure and pain was much faded, it still lingered there haunting her mind.

**Waiting for tonight, oh  
When you would be here in my arms  
Waiting for tonight, oh  
I've dreamed of this love for so long  
Waiting for tonight**

**Waiting for tonight, oh  
When you would be here in my arms  
Waiting for tonight, oh  
I've dreamed of this love for so long  
Waiting for tonight**

Sakura stood up cleaning up her room out of boredom. It wasn't like she had much to do really. She moved around sluggishly while picking up discarded clothes that had already been worn. Sakura jumped when her computer went off saying she had mail. She turned around to her computer dropping whatever clothes she had in her hands to the ground. She got onto the computer checking her emails. There was one from Ino, she sighed wondering if Ino was going to ask about something of hers being there.

But instead of that it said to meet her out at the beach. Almost the exact place she meant with Deidara. Sakura thought it was funny for her to choose a place as of that, but either way Ino wanted to see her. She pulled on socks, a light coat, and shoes before leaving the house. Being now that she was older she didn't have to sneak out anymore. Sakura drove her car down towards the beach. She sighed sadly but quickly shook the feelings of sadness from her mind.

She was over him, just because this place brought back memories didn't mean it has to make her sad. She needed to be strong, brave, face this painful fear and memory. Sakura sucked in air as she calmed her fast beating heart and nervousness. She had no idea why she was nervous, but she was. The feeling was driving her crazy cause she knew there wasn't to be anything to be worried about. But it was still there…

Sakura pulled over to the side stopping completely, but she couldn't get herself to get out of her vehicle. She berated herself, saying that it was just Ino, but the place held too many memories. It was painful to remember them, him. With an annoyed sigh she finally got herself out of her car, shutting it and there she was walking down to the beach. The moon was full looking down on her. Sakura looked at the moon as it shined over the beach and ocean. Memories that haunted the back of her mind came back. She swore she could see herself running around in the water with Deidara.

She sucked back in tears that wanted to leak out as she walked closer to the water. Sakura could see Deidara running around after her, knocking her back into the water. She felt a soft breeze as she watched it all happen. Soft foot steps were coming from behind her, but she couldn't turn herself around to whoever it was. All she could do was pay attention to her memories as they were played out in front of her.

"I'm sorry…" Sakura gasped when she heard that voice behind her. It wasn't feminine, so it wasn't Ino…it was him. With much regret she turned to the voice to see him standing there. His hair looked like it always did, and his clothes consisted of a white collared shirt and blue jeans. He held a sad frown and it was clear in his eyes that he resented himself and everything he did. It truly was Deidara.

"Like it matters, you wanted to meet me down here?" Sakura knew he was a computer wiz so it would be easy for him to intercept an email and change it around. She should have known, but then again, Sakura realized she didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to believe it. Deidara looked down sad before looking back to her.

"I know that the things I have done before were wrong, and I know I hurt you so bad, yeah. I did terrible things that I wish I never had done before. I regret many things…but I would never regret meeting you, or being with you…." Sakura rolled her eyes though she could feel the wetness of her tears soaking her cheeks. Deidara sucked in some breathe before going on.

"I got an angry phone call from Naruto, yeah. He cussed me out and told me I broke you, shattered you." Sakura sighed she should have known Naruto would go and do something like that for her. Even though it wasn't wanted or needed. "His call was the reason I came back." Okay maybe it was needed.

"Oh so you weren't going to come back if he didn't call?" Deidara could hear the bitterness and venom in her voice as she spoke her words. He winced at it before answering her question.

"I still was I just came earlier…" Sakura turned back to Deidara with a glare.

"Oh so you came back earlier why!" She yelled out as unbottled rage fumed from her.

"Because I was afraid of loosing you!" Deidara yelled back not able to take her yelling at him. Sakura looked at him in confusion.

"L-Loose me?" He nodded looking down to the sand before facing her again. "Deidara you already lost me! I mean do you honestly think I would still be with you after never showing up at Christmas, never calling, and even when you showed up to acted like I didn't matter!" Deidara looked away again. He knew what he did was wrong and it was so idiotic of him to do what he did, but he wasn't going to loose her forever.

"I know I already lost you when I grew those terrible and stupid habits thanks to Tobi, but I knew you would end up going to college, but I didn't know where so that's why I got here because I didn't want to loose you again…" Deidara sighed turning to look out into the ocean. Sakura followed his gaze. It reminded her so much of that last time she was here with him. The moon shimmered down on them like that night so long ago. The wind caught on blowing softly against both their bodies as they stared off into the moon light.

**Gone are the days when the sun used to set  
On my empty heart all alone in my bed**

"Not only…" Sakura started gaining his attention. "Not only did you loose me, but I lost you. I lost you to smoking, drinking, and your college life. You have no idea what it felt like to lie in bed thinking, 'Oh this is the night he'll call that's for sure!' or telling you're friends constantly that your not bad, that you were having a hard time was all. You do you know what its like to feel like the person you're in love with makes you feel like you don't matter! Not to him! It was like I was second in everything you did! I know I can't always be first but at least for somethings!" Sakura let out of puff of air as her anger was slowly subsiding.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I-." Sakura cut him off quickly.

"I…I'm not sure I..I…I don't know what to say Deidara! I don't know if I can really forgive you! You not only hurt me, you sucked all my hopes and beliefs as well! I don't even know what to believe anymore because our relationship became so bad, and…then lost…I don't know what to do?" Sakura crouched down on her legs. She wrapped her arms around her knees as she kneeled down to the sand. Tears racked her body as she allowed them to take over. Deidara turned to Sakura and felt his gut drop. Seeing her so vulnerable and scared…it was killing him as well.

"Sakura…Don't cry, yeah…" He walked behind her pulling her up to his chest. His arms wrapped around her own keeping her in place as she cried some more. He felt like a total jerk off and such an ass to her. She meant the world to him and he destroyed her because of the stupid things he did with his ex-friend Tobi, even Sasori was angry with him.

"I…I let my college life ruin me. You don't understand how difficult it was there, yeah. Being constantly judged because…I'm not as guyish looking. I mean I had at the least three guys hit on me thinking I was a girl…" Sakura didn't want to but she giggled at Deidara. He frowned playfully. "Hey don't laugh! It was not funny! I mean I had to flash the guys so they would believe I was a guy! Even then they believed I just did a sex change" Deidara mumbled out lastly with a little anger. Sakura's giggles turned to laughter. Deidara pouted to her with a little glare telling her it wasn't very funny.

"I'm…I'm sorry…hehe…its just so funny…" Deidara turned the other way with his bottom lip stuck out.

"Well I didn't think so…" Sakura laughed some more as she caressed his cheek with her hand. Deidara's eyes widen as he turned to her. She didn't realize what she was doing at first; it was just so natural for her to do it. After realizing what she was doing she took her hand back and quickly stood up.

"I have to go!" Sakura was about to run when he called her name. She stood there with her back to him. Deidara looked down before looking to her back.

"Sakura…I want to try again, yeah. I want to make things like they were, I'm not asking you to forgive me so quickly, but to just give me a second chance…please…" Sakura looked to the sand in thought. It did feel good for her to touch him, be with him. Just a few seconds ago she was laughing happily. She needed him…

"I…I'll give you one chance." Sakura turned to Deidara holding up her index finger meaning one. "One chance to prove to me that you want to be with me…okay." Deidara smiled with a nod.

"Yeah, that sounds good to me…" Sakura turned to walk away but stopped again. She spun around to Deidara running at him. He was surprised for a second before catching her in his arms as her lips found his. Her lips went over his softly with a light brush. She then pulled away looking into his eyes.

"I'll see you later…" She then kissed his cheek before walking away. Deidara smiled with a dreamy gaze as Sakura walked off…

**Tossing and turning  
Emotions were strong  
I knew I had to hold on**

The following month was filled with Sakura going on dates with Deidara and the both of them getting to know each other again. Everything was going alright besides Naruto giving Deidara a nice black eye when they meant again. After a day in the hospital Naruto forgave him for what he did to Sakura seeing as she was happy again, and because she got in a few hits to Naruto after his to Deidara. Ino forgave Deidara on one condition, it was that he treated Sakura better than before…and to buy her liquor in which he did. Sakura disapproved but allowed it either way.

They spent a lot of time on the beach as well. Mostly at night seeing as Deidara had such fair skin he burnt red as a lobster one afternoon at the beach, and because they could be alone and talk. Sakura soon forgave Deidara for all he had done and all the heartache he caused her while he was gone. Everything was coming out perfect and now it was her day.

Sakura smiled happily up at the crowd as she waited for them to call out her name. She was nervous that she would trip or something stupid in front of such a large crowd. She could see near the front her mother, father, and Deidara himself. He smiled to her with a wink causing her to blush. She turned her head to the alter waiting silently but with many nerves on the run.

With a sigh and gulp she prepared her walk.

"Sakura Haruno!" Her principal called out as Sakura walked up the steps. She smiled brightly to her principal as she shook hands with him and took her graduation certificate. She could hear her friends and family shout out her name as she received it. Sakura was all smiles as she walked off the alter and towards the others. It was official now, she had finally graduated from college!...

After many pictures and hugs to her friends Sakura left with Deidara and her parents to home, in which after that she and Deidara were off to the beach with the sun setting nicely in the background. Deidara held Sakura's hand in his own with a smile.

"So how does it feel to finally be out of the God for saken school, yeah?" Sakura turned to him with a light smile.

"I guess good, but a little sad since I have so many memories there." He nodded also with a soft smile. Their walk slowed down and they both turned to the beach, Deidara looked both ways before turning Sakura to look to him. She raised an eyebrow to him in curiosity.

"Sakura, on this very beach I kissed you, loved you, and asked for your forgiveness. On this very beach I burnt so bad I peeled for weeks." Sakura giggled at the memory in which Deidara smiled. "On this very beach I found that I could never live life without you, and so I ask you Sakura to take this promise ring, in which I promise to be the best boyfriend I can be, and to hopefully some day if possible marry you…" Sakura blinked as she looked down to the beautiful ring he held in front of her.

"A Promise Ring?" He nodded placing it on her finger. He looked down at her with a smile.

"I don't want to rush into some engagement thing, yeah. So the best thing is a promise to someday marry you." Sakura thought about it before giving a smile to him.

"As long as you keep that promise."

"With all my heart…" Sakura nodded with a frown. Deidara looked confused. "Something wrong, yeah." She nodded.

"Oh my God look over there!" Sakura pointed the other way and as Deidara looked to where she pointed she pushed him into the water. He turned his head to her with an angry frown…that turned to a laughing smile.

"Unfair! Yeah!" Sakura laughed as she ran away.

"Yeah well life's not about being fair!" She yelled as Deidara chased after her. They splashed into the water as the sun set, maybe Deidara will keep his promise…yeah…

**Waiting for tonight, oh  
When you would be here in my arms  
Waiting for tonight, oh  
I've dreamed of this love for so long  
Waiting for tonight**

* * *

**Yes done!!! I am so fucking glad!! 15 god damn pages man!! I hope you all enjoy this!!**

**This is a late Christmas gift to Lil Enchantress for being a great friend on this site, for always checking out and reviewing my stories, and for giving me a lot of confidence with her reviews!! You're the best!! Sorry for the lateness of it, but as you see I wanted it to be perfect for ya!!**

**You're friend, LostsoulofRegret or in the real world Alishia C.**

**P.S- Sorry for the quickness of the ending…I hope its still good…REVIEW!!...**


End file.
